infamousfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Jason Gray
Introduction of Character: “You know, The Rules of Nature, feed on the weak and fight the strong, well I protect the weak, as for the strong, let's just say after I'm done with them there'll be nothing but peices, lots and lots of peices, but even when I lose something, I will never lose my way." Name: Jason Gray (He doesn't remember his last name, all he remembers is his first name, age, birthday and what he is and what he can do). Age: 25. Gender: Male. Nickname(s): J (By most of his feinds) and Fox (Soldiers that heard about him and his superiors). Alias(es): Cyber Kitsune (Good karma), Jason Vorheese (Evil karma), Subject 43716 (his memories on being experimented), Nemesis (first alias, When he joined A.R.M.O.R, because of his symbol a skull with a sword with guns at the side), Gray Fox (good ending, he got the symbol of a kitsune's head), Cornered Coyote (Evil ending, he left ARMOR by destroying it). Birth Date: March 5, 1993. Occupation: Mercenary. Rank: Infamous Hero (Think of his justice like Raiden's). Affiliation(s): ARMOR (But after a year he resigned and he's fighting his own war). Theme song: Rules of Nature, when with Knights, Don't lose your way/My body's dry, when doing something alone when the odds are against him. Voice: Quinton Flynn. Appearance: He bears an uncanny resemblance to Raiden, except he has unkempt Ash Gray hair, when not glowing red he has dark blue eyes. His first Cyborg exoskeleton looked like MGS5 Raden except no claws and heels, His second Cyborg exoskeleton looked like Gray Fox in MGRR, which he was able to develop by keeping it in him, he also had new arms which were dark blue,new legs until the his knees which were dark blue as well. He usually wears black cargo pants and black leather boots which are slightly tight and a trenchcoat on normal days, on hot days he wears a leather hoodless jacket with a black shirt with a blue gray kitsune head with words under it saying merc, he also wore black fingerless gloves, and the same Pants and boots. After Curdun Cay he cut his hair into a wild short. He also gave himself built in heavily tinted yellow shade which could fold back. On other missions he wears just a millitary vest that has the same metal as his Gray Fox exoskeleton and the same pants and boots. Height: 5'15". Weight: 130lbs (Before Curdun Cay), 115lbs (After Curdun Cay). Personality: Most people see him as a sarcastic, serious and rude killer, but he's like that because of being experimented, and memories of his past haunt him, because he doesn't recognize them. He has a state of complete insanity, which makes him think of negative reasons to fight. He can be like your average guy, he can be nervous sometimes, but he can be loyal, but when freedom is ruined he's angered. He can understand someone's situation sometimes and can even help them. Fear(s): That his persona will break free and kill alot. Likes: Freedom, Justice, Knights and acceptance. Dislikes: Being called tin can, people thinking everything that's cybernetic is anything below his neck (Evie knows that ain't true). Habit(s): Smoking and Drinking. Flaw(s): The persona. Talent(s): Dancing, Parkour and Lots of stuff. Reputation: An anti-hero a.k.a vigilante. After he resigned from ARMOR, they called him a fool. Love Interest(s): Helen Ellsworth (OC of CharmArtist) - He saved her from DUP, started out as freinds talking about suff, but every time he was with her he felt weird, but after an entire month he hooked up with her, but he hopes that they'll become more than that Friend(s): Delsin Rowe. Abigail Walker. Eugene Sims. Jin-Roh. (OC). Carlo. (OC). Strider Kazushira.(OC). Naomi Lawton.(OC). Agent Anderson.(OC). Agent Harker.(OC). Hannibal.(OC). Enemy(ies): World Marshal. DUP. First Sons. Brooke Augustine Celia pedraghast. Hazard. (An OC of mine). Nemesis. (An OC of mine). Relationship(s): Delsin Rowe - He viewed him as a reflection of himself ,he lost something, they're both conduits, they're good friends. Abigail Walker - Good friends as well, he views her as a little sister, he goes to her for advice involving girls, at that point she's the big sister. Eugene Sims - He's like a cousin to him he gives him advice for Heaven's Hellfire, they're best friends. Jin-Roh - At first they went for eachother's throats, after an entire month they viewed eachother as kick-ass brothers. Carlo - He holds him back, he's a little brother to him, they hangout especially when drunk. Strider Kazushira - they spar alot, an uncle to him. Naomi Lawton - He freaks out when he's around her, she's like an auntie from the bayou. Agent Anderson - At first he was like a nanie to him, but soon he became a father figure-esque. Agent Harker - Mother figure, she comforts him when something bad happens. Hannibal - He's like Zeke and Jason's Cole, end of story. Conduit?: Yes. If Not, Do They Have the Gene?: Yes. Power(s): Telekinesis, Technokinesis, Electrokinesis (enhancing strenght only), cybernetically enhanced strenghth, accelerated cyborg healing, extremely enhanced durability, cybernetically enhanced stamina and agility, his powers cannot be drained by Delsin. Electrokinesis: 10/10 - He has electrical powers due to cyborg attachments which enhances strenght and allows him to manipulate electricity to a degree. Electromagnetism: 0/10 Pyrokinesis: 0/10 Cryokinesis: 0/10 Technokenesis: 9/10 - He's able to absorb every kind of technology and turn his body parts into it, he also gained nanites which allowed him to regenerate, he can also develop armor and weapons. Telekenesis: 4/10 (He does this on porpouse so no one will get hurt, after a while he lost all of it and only has telephaty). Hand-To-Hand Combat: 10/10 Weapon Handling:10 /10 (HF Swords, two desert eagle, two Arsenal Shipkas ten handgrenades and ten throwing knives). Defense:10 /10 Offense: 10/10 People Skills: 7/10 Birthplace: His Big brother, Jin-Roh told him it was Empire City. Family: Father: Nemesis (An OC of mine). Mother: Johana Gray. Half-Brother: Jin-Roh. Familial Background: Jin-Roh told him they were very close, every time someone called him stupid he'd cry, but Jin always stood up for him, they played tag, hide and seek, in school Jin always helped him, but years later a great tragedy occured. Character Background: He was lost he forgot everything about his past, all he remembers is his name, age and what he is, he then stumbled upon Seattle, when he entered the city the very first people that saw him screamed at him, rejected him when the police came he paniced and said "I wasn't gonna hurt anybody, I swear", police told him to stay put, but some guy who tought of being a hero by trying to shoot him, when he got shot anger and pain overtook him, he then yelled up into the air, next thing he knew he was in a crater then he was surrounded by DUP hevy soldiers, bishops , knights, brawlers and enhanced soldier, suddenly he had a battle mask on and then it's readings say DANGER then readings of weapons came up and he used each one against all of them, he went into hiding.Months have passed since he hid, when he went out of hiding he explored the city he made a disguise so the same thing won't happen again all over tvs, radios and newspapers he saw a guy named Delsin Rowe, so-called superhero, while reading about him he thought to himself, thinking, even if Conduits are accepted I'll still be a freak among freaks. After a few weeks he gained control, after that he was just in the city minding his buisiness until he saw a guy being mugged, Jason went to the muggers and fought each one of them they weren't a match for him he asked the guy his name, this is when he met Hannibal, after that he had his only friend. His future maybe looking bright, but his past was filled with experimentation and hate, his father experimented on him turned him into a cyborg conduit, he didn't know he was gonna be used as a weapon, when he found out, he escaped and went through a gigantic lava man, for six years he stayed hidden, but on the sixth year he was discovered by his father and his memories were wiped clean.